


Michael, my Beloved

by FicFromDenmark



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Family, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Gen, Snowchester on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicFromDenmark/pseuds/FicFromDenmark
Summary: Ranboo and Tubbo decide to tell the others about Michael... Things doesn't go exactly as planned.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

"Michael, my beloved," Tubbo whispered and smiled at little Michael. Michael, who was jumping in front of one of the family portraits, didn't say anything. He didn't understand English, Tubbo and Ranboo had figured that out quickly. Tubbo thought back to when they first found Michael.

_"So, do you want to build the super speed tunnel or not?" Ranboo said with a poorly hidden irritation._

_"_ _Sure," Tubbo said, instantly forgetting what he agreed to._

_But they both stopped when they heard a sound from the rock next to them. They both pulled out their swords, aiming at the creature that would come out. But it was just a piglin, a small child. At first he looked frightened, but Tubbo and Ranboo hid their swords, and Ranboo sat down and smiled friendly at the piglin. It was riding a chicken, and Tubbo instantly wondered how the chicken got into the nether, and survived down there. All questions weren't meant to be answered, he guessed._

_They spend hours getting Michael back to their home, and the chicken had unfortunately suffored death. "It's okay, Michael," Tubbo said to comfort Michael over the loss of the chicken, but he didn't seem to understand what was going on._

"Tubbo," Ranboo said and Tubbo flinched. "Sorry," he said while laughing awkward. "I was just in my own thoughts." Ranboo smiled.

"We have to present him to the others, you know," Ranboo said. Tubbo sighted. "I know," he said. "I'm just nervous to introduce him to Technoblade. He's... Well, Michael is technically an orphan, and I am... was the president."

"Techno is okay, you know," Ranboo said.

"I know, you're friends, right?" Tubbo said, and Ranboo suddenly looked confused. "I... Think so..." He opened his memory book and flicked through the pages. He released a relieved sigh and closed the book. They both looked at Michael who was looking at them with an odd expression. He opened his mouth. "Or..." Ranboo and Tubbo looked at each other.

"Is he about to say his first word?"

"I think so."

"Or... Orphan!" Tubbo laughed, but Ranboo punched him in the side. "It's not funny!" He hissed. "That can't be his first word." Tubbo forced a serious expression on his face.

"Orphan! Orphan! Orphan!" Tubbo couldn't help it and burst out laughing. Ranboo tried to hide his smile, but was unsuccessful. Michael looked at them curiously.

"Let's' go to bed," Ranboo said to Tubbo, and they opened the vent which led them downstairs. Michael instantly ran towards them, but Ranboo grabbed his small wrist. "You have to stay here, son," he said, and Michael said an odd sound before Ranboo let go of him. Ranboo and Tubbo left him in his room and went downstairs.

"Is it bad we keep him locked in there?" Tubbo asked.

"It's for his own safety. You know how dangerous the world is."

***

"Phil..." Tubbo forced a smile on his face. Why did they have to tell them? Why did Ranboo insist? Couldn't they just keep Michael a secret?

"Yes?"

"Umm... I don't know how to say this... But me and Ranboo adopted a son." Phil looked surprised. He was speechless.

"Tubbo!" Ranboo yelled from the house. Technoblade looked uncomfortable behind Ranboo, but Ranboo clearly didn't see it. Tubbo didn't know what Ranboo saw in him.

Technoblade and Tubbo looked at each other. They had never been friends. Technoblade executed Tubbo, and Tubbo was a president... With Technoblade's Anarchy-thing Tubbo didn't think they ever could become such a thing as 'friends'. But he could tolerate him. For Ranboo's sake.

Fundy smiled from behind Ranboo, and Tubbo smiled back. Fundy was technically his nephew, but he had always just seen him as a friend.

They all followed Ranboo back to their house in Snowchester. Tubbo sent Ranboo a nervous glare, but he didn't see it.

They opened the vent and went upstairs.

"Wow. This is certainly... Unexpected." Phil looked at the zombie-piglin in front of him. Tubbo looked at Technoblade. The look in his eyes said it all.

"... And this is Michael!" Ranboo said, unaware of the others and the way they looked at Michael.

"Do you let him out?" Phil said, looking at Michael with pity. "The world is not safe, Phil," Tubbo said.

"How do you think this is for his mental health?"

"Well, there isn't any 'mental health' if he's dead," Tubbo said. He found Philza quite annoying.

"Guys, let's just chill, ok? I don't think any of you know what it's like to raise a child..."

"Oh really?" Phil cut him off. He was getting angry. "You don't think I know? I raised three children. _Three._ "

"Yeah, and how did that go?" Tubbo yelled. "One of them was a psychopath, one of them is a crazy anarchist who blew up a country multiple times, who _killed_ me. Tommy is the only kid who isn't spoiled." Tubbo realized what he said, but it was too late. Philza's expression was expressionless, but Tubbo could tell he crossed the line. "Phil, I'm sorry," Tubbo said. Phil didn't reply. He stormed out of the room, and Tubbo was about to run after him, but Techno grabbed his arm.

"Leave him alone." Great. He had made two enemies in one day. He looked at Fundy. Fundy left the room too, without saying goodbye. Oh. Wilbur... Wilbur was Fundy's father. Three enemies, probably. 

"You know," Fundy yelled unfriendly from downstairs, "what you said was true. But that doesn't make it any less rude." Then Fundy was gone two, and Tubbo sighted and sat down on a chair, which was way too small for him, but he really couldn't care less. He could hear Ranboo scribbling something in his memory book.

"... Orphan?" Tubbo smiled. Michael looked at him with a sad expression. Tubbo lifted him onto his lab.

"You aren't an orphan, Michael. You have me and Ranboo. We love you. Never forget that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this fic, stay tuned, another chapter will be out soon! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If you haven't watched Tommy's latest stream, him, Tubbo and Ranboo talked about killing Dream in it. It is briefly motioned in this fic)

Fundy had never gotten the ideal childhood. He had always longed for the love of his father, but never gotten it. But at least he had been free. That was more than he could say for Michael. Fundy couldn't let him grow up like that.

He knocked at the door and Philza opened shortly after. His eyes were empty, Fundy could tell he hadn't cried, but probably just looked into the wall for hours. "Phil," he said with a soft voice, "we need to do something about Michael. He can't stay there. No child deserves that." Phil sighted.

"I know, Fundy. But what do you suggest we do? Kidnap him and raise him on our own?" It sounded like a bad idea now, Fundy thought.

"I'm not going to raise him, and you're just a child. It always go badly when children raise children." Fundy looked at Phil.

"Well, we can't talk to them, we know that for sure." Fundy said and sighed. "They weren't exactly friendly." Phil thought for a movement. "I think you're right. Tubbo and Ranboo don't know how to raise a child. They are trying to do what they think is best for Michael, but they don't understand the poor child needs freedom."

"So, what do we do?" Fundy asked.

"We could take Michael out for some walks when Ranboo and Tubbo aren't home." Fundy smiled. He knew going to Phil was a good idea.

"What are they doing right now?"

"I think they're out with Tommy..." Fundy and Philza looked shortly at each other. Tommy was clearly jealous at Ranboo. Why were they together?

"We can do it now, then," Fundy said, he wanted to get the child out of that house as fast as possible.

"I'm actually kind of busy right now." Phil looked at Technoblade's house, and then back at Fundy's disappointed look. "I guess we can work something out. Techno can wait." He send Fundy, his grandson, a warm smile, and they walked towards the exit.

***

"Michael?" Fundy whispered as he opened the vent. Michael was jumping up and down at one of his family portraits. He turned around when Fundy came up.

"Come on, buddy. Let's go for a walk." Michael ran towards Fundy. "... Orphan!" Fundy stiffened. Had they taught him to say that word? Michael followed Fundy downstairs and outside.

"Phil!" Fundy called, and Phil, who kept guard outside, came inside to Fundy and Michael. They walked outside, and Michael seemed happy when his feet touched the ground for the first time in god-knew-how-long. Michael ran around, and Fundy pointed in the direction of some wild chickens. "Look, Michael, there's chickens!"

"Chi'en!" Michael yelled and ran towards them. Phil laughed. "I think this was a good idea." They sat down on a small bench and watched Michael play with the chicken.

"Look, Fundy, I'm sorry about everything. With Wilbur." Fundy's smile disappeared.

"The Wilbur you killed wasn't the Wilbur I knew. It wasn't my father." Fundy looked down at his hands and suddenly felt smaller. All he had ever wished for was happiness. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently, it was.

Philza looked at him with a worried gaze. Fundy looked back at Michael, trying to avoid Phil's look. Fundy stiffened. "Where is he?"

"He's gone, Fundy," Phil said in a soft voice. 

"No, not Wilbur. Where's Michael?" Phil looked at the empty spot in front of them. "Shit."

***

**(Mainly Tubbo pov)**

"Are you _sure_ you want to kill him?" Tubbo asked Tommy. Tommy nodded energetic. "Yes I'm fucking sure, Tubbo!"

"Chill, Tommy," Ranboo said.

"You don't tell me what to fucking do, Ranboo!" Tommy yelled. Maybe it had been a bad idea to go with Tommy after all.

"You haven't even given me a chance! Can't we just focus on this and put our disagreements as..."

"Tubbo! Ranboo!" A voice yelled from behind them. It was Fundy and Phil. They looked exhausted.

"Listen, Tubbo, we wanted to check on Michael, ok? Just check how he was doing."

"You what?!" Tubbo asked.

"But he wasn't there." Tubbo just looked at Phil.

"What did you do to him?" Tubbo's voice was cold and his hand resting on his sword-handle. 

"I swear, we just came to check on him, with our squabble and all of that, and he wasn't there!"

"Who's Michael?" Tommy asked. Phil looked surprised at him. "You don't know? They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Tommy looked at Tubbo and Ranboo.

"Michael's our son, Tommy," Ranboo said.

"Your _what_ _?!_ "

"Oh for god's sake, you two just can't tell each other the truth, eh?" Phil asked and the two children looked at each other.

"Okay, Tommy, Ranboo and Tubbo adopted a piglin and named it Michael. Now it's gone, and we need to find it." Tommy looked angrily at Ranboo as soon as Phil finished. "You've stolen everything from me!" He yelled and ran angrily away. Phil sighed.

"Tubbo, you should go talk to Tommy. The rest of us will look for Michael."

  
"But..."

"No but. Now, Tubbo. He needs you, and you seriously need to talk. We will find Michael." 

***

**(Mainly Ranboo pov)**

Ranboo flicked through the pages of his memory book.

"What exactly do you think you're going to find in there?" Phil asked. 

"Something. I don't know. A lead or something, to where he is."

"He's a child, Ranboo. He just ran away." Ranboo closed the book.

"I think you're right, by the way. The best for Michael would probably be to go outside. But look where it got him."

"I'm sorry." Phil said and Ranboo looked at him. "It wasn't your fault," he said to Phil. Phil smiled sadly. "Of course not." _I shouldn't have lied_ , Phil thought.

"We'll find him. I promise, Ranboo."

***

**(Michael pov)**

Michael ran through the flower forest, following the chicken. "Chi'en! Chi'en!" He yelled, but the chicken didn't wait. He soon realized he was lost. he wanted to get back to his daddies, but he didn't know the way back.

He sat down on the ground and cried. It started to get dark, and Michael felt all alone. He sat up when he saw a figure behind the nearest rose bush, and started waling towards it. Maybe it could help him find his fathers. The sound of bones crackling didn't concern Michael. It didn't concern him when a bow aimed at him.

What did concern him was when the skeleton was shot by another creature. Her hair was brown and withered rose branches was on her shirt and in her hair. She looked sick, but she smiled at Michael.

"Who are you, little guy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The person was Hannahxxrose, who was stuck with the Egg for some time, and her flowers withered when she was in there, if you haven't watched the stream.) I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
